


Day Off

by Andromedas_Void



Series: Promptis Week [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promptis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: Prompto should have known Noctis would be late, it should have been obvious. He was almost always late, not that Prompto ever held it against him.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: ~~Desperation~~ / Apology
> 
> I was considering going down the 'desperately searching for Prompto' route but I wanted all the parts of this series to loosely fit together. This is when the two are roughly 30, Regis never died, and Niflheim never attacked.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

Prompto should have known Noctis would be late, it should have been obvious. He was almost always late, not that Prompto ever held it against him.

Noctis was King, after all. And, as King, he had a lot of responsibilities; meetings with dignitaries, new laws that need reviewing, a country to keep safe even in this peaceful time. The only reason Prompto himself wasn't at whatever meeting was eating away at Noctis' time was because his time in the Crownsguard was over the second he said 'I do' all those years ago. 

That, and Noctis had told him that since he had no obligation to go, he could choose whether he went to a meeting or not.

More often that not, he chose to stay home.

Still, he couldn't help the deep sigh that left his body, shoulders slumping and head rolling back against the couch.

It wasn't even like they had a date planned, just a nice night in watching old horror movies and eating leftovers.

A glance to the clock above the mantle told him it was nearly eleven at night. If Noctis showed up within the next hour, they could still get a movie in while eating a very late dinner. He pulled his blanket tighter around his body and closed his eyes, the sounds coming from the television becoming a comfortable white noise.

–

“Prom? Prom, wake up.” Noctis shook the blond lightly by the shoulder, kneeling by his feet.

“Time is it?” Prompto groaned, clumsily wiping at his mouth. He squinted towards the clock.

“It's almost one in the morning,” Noctis replied, frowning. “I'm so sorry I was so late getting back. Niflheimian dignitaries really don't know when to stop talking and you know I couldn't just leave during a discussion and-”

Prompto placed a hand on Noctis' arm, silencing him and giving him a tired smile. “It's okay Noct. Have you eaten?”

“I promise I'll make it up to you. I got Iggy to clear my schedule tomorrow, I'll be yours for the entire day,” he said, instead of answering his question. “You'll be sick of me by the time the sun sets.”

“Could never get sick of you,” Prompto smiled. He yawned, stretching out on the sofa, and chuckled softly when Noctis followed suit. “Let's head to bed. Won't exactly enjoy being with you tomorrow if you're grouchy and sleep deprived.”

Noctis grunted out a response, saying he wasn't grouchy as he helped Prompto up from the couch, and led the way to their bedroom.


End file.
